


0.012 seconds

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kiss With a Fist, Kissing, Lev is angry for once, Lover's Quarrel, Lovers Fight, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Person A doesn't want Person B's and his relationship to be known, Secret Relationship, Shy Yaku, Team Dynamics, Yaku doesn't talk about his feelings until he has to, tough love violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Lev is eager to kiss his boyfriend but Morisuke overreacts. They have a low in their relationship lasting as long as practice. Afterwards, Morisuke makes it up to Lev.





	0.012 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> ....This fic was left untouched for about 16 months and a wip in my drive for soooo long 8DD I decided to clean it up and upload it because there was only a little scene to add. It's based on a deleted art I saw over a year ago; Lev has Yaku in his arms about to kiss him, and Yaku has his arm back ready to punch. 
> 
> The fic turned out a little angst-y and violent 8D'''' But I love my men bloody and bruised (especially the faves).  
> I always want to explore the sides of the characters usually looked past in popular fanworks; therefore, I wanted to look at Lev's personality less from the 'he's so dumb and only does stupid things'. I think he is just very brave and confident and doesn't think about consequences a lot until he has to. He may be simple in some ways but never dumb.
> 
> And Yaku is a bit violent in canon, but I wanted to reason why he's so rattled by Lev within the terms of having a relationship with someone younger/bigger than him who is a lot more ready to take things further.
> 
> In any case, please enjoy reading!!

His whistle travels further than the long legs or the even longer shadows he casts. It travels to the entrance of the sports hall, then bounces back. Lev bows down to undo his outside shoes in exchange for his volleyball trainers. A rare cool breeze runs over his neck, and his mood brightens when he enters the gymnasium.

He greets some random first years, small specks who still give looks if being awe-inspired. He knows how the rounded eyes stare, and have been staring since day one, due to his height more than admiration. His task for today was therefore simple; be awesome like an ace and have them stare in wonder and amazement. Should be easy enough given the fact he’s been hitting at least half of the tosses Kenma sends him these days. 

But first he needs to see his great senpai of small size, Yaku Morisuke. As the person who set the rules of secrecy, Morisuke had denied Lev to let him pick his senpai up at home, drop him off, be greeted in any extraordinary way or have a loud send off. Walking too close was also on the ‘don’t do this Lev, dammit!’ list; Lev wasn’t allowed to be too close, even though they were together and he had every right. At least not before they would come to the intersection of the underground network going in opposite ways of their homes. Then Lev was allowed to walk next to him, for the entire escalator ride downstairs. 

Morisuke’s rules also included no hand-holding, prohibited public kisses, any public touches, or something that would give anyone the doubt that anything at all went on between the two.

To Lev’s infinite sadness, that was all they ever did when Morisuke granted him access to his home, or graced the Haiba residence with a visit. Hand-holding, light kisses, and very few touches. In the last couple of weekends, be it in the privacy of their homes or in public spaces, Lev had tried to cope a feel below the waistband. Each time, his hand got burned; a slap telling him that ‘no, don’t!’, as if he was a dog trying to lick the bacon. Inquiring or, god forbid, discussing it with Morisuke lead to nowhere. More often than not, Lev was left alone, being called a pervert who needs to learn to keep his hands home.

But who kept Lev from stopping to try? Absolutely no one. They were, if so unofficially, going steady for a few months after Lev joined the club. There was no reason why he shouldn’t be able to say hi to his boyfriend before practice, hope for a good few hours spent in the gym, and having high hopes of doing something afterwards. The trick, Lev had learned from magazines, was to woo the subject of desire, entrance him, and make him wanting you. 

Piece of cake.

As he watches Yuuki come out of the equipment room, Lev high-fives him. Not in the way he’d do to those who stare at him. He keeps his elbow crooked and his arm low, enabling Yuuki to return the high five without troubles, high jumps, or complaints that he couldn’t reach. Yuuki beams a smile, and reminds Lev that not everyone half his size is a stupid shrimp, but that kind people actually exist and like him. He likes Yuuki, but in a completely different way than being into Morisuke. 

“Shibayama-kun, have you seen Yaku-san?”

“He’s right there.” Yuuki points behind him from where he came, and Lev sidesteps him to hide his face. Yuuki doesn’t have to see how Lev’s eyes becoming predatory slits. Perfect. The Gods were with him on this. He thanks Yuuki, his hand touching his shoulder absentminded.

He enters the equipment room on his toes after making sure they would be alone. Morisuke unloads a net full of balls into the rolling baskets they use for practice. Of course, Morisuke has an excellent hearing and would hear any silent or sneaky approach, even if that someone was careful not to be heard.

“Ah, it’s just you.” Morisuke’s face doesn’t look pleased at all. It hurts Lev a little that his presence doesn’t elicit a happier tone in his boyfriend’s voice or a small smile. Instead there’s a grimace as if Lev just messed up another receive. He puts it down to Morisuke being so hard on himself to keep it all a secret, to keep Lev to himself. In this way, Lev can keep believing that he’s a wonderful person to be dating, a real catch, and that Morisuke must have a hard time showing it. Lev doesn’t mind that his first plan goes up in nothing. Another forms in his mind. 

Standing close, he rushes his arms down and forward as swift as if he’d spike a ball, his arms go around Morisuke to lift him up in his arms.

“Hello, Yaku-san!” 

_Piece of cake,_ Lev thinks, his eyes closed and his lips pouting into a kiss. 

Instead of soft, wanting lips, maybe a slip of tongue, Lev’s face is punched, literally punched, by an incredible amount of pain. In the second it took to hoist the lightweight of Morisuke in his arms, he lets him drop to the floor. Not that he sees much of it; his right side is temporarily blind with pain, and the knuckles have done a bad number on his jaw and nose.

“Are you fucking crazy!?” Morisuke seethes, breath heaving. 

There was a popular saying about giants and how they fall in class the other day, but Lev cannot contemplate it while he’s hurt on the floor. The shock of the hit had him drop on his behind. Morisuke didn’t just pat him away, give him a small slap; he punched Lev hard enough to lose his bearings, his balance and his dignity. 

“O- ouh…” He whimpers, tongue carefully testing if any teeth got knocked out by the blow. He barely hears people coming in to see what happened, as Lev keeps one eye shut. With the other he watches a blurry figure looking a lot like Kai pull Morisuke out of the equipment room, volleyballs forgotten on the ground.

“Why do I have this distinct feeling that I don’t want to know what happened?” Kuroo leans in, a shimmer of pity crossing his face. It's the first thing Lev sees as his eye blinks back into a clearer view, and he doesn’t want any of it. 

He peels himself off the floor, his head pounding, his whole skull still trembling from the aftershock. It’s his heart that took the real beating though. Yuuki rushes in and leads him away, Lev walking half blind, and leaning on the smaller teammate. 

“L-Lev, look up, please.” Yuuki says, and it takes Lev a second to register why. He then keeps his head high when he feels blood running down from his nose. He only wanted a kiss… Yuuki brings him to a corner where Sou rummages through a first aid kit. Trying not to look at the coach and the adviser in one corner, Lev lets them sit him down so they can nurse his nose. It does nothing for his busted pride though. 

“Ouh! That hurts.” Lev complaints when a tissue is brought to his throbbing nose, but Sou’s tight grip keeps him from moving. Sou doesn’t say anything, letting Yuuki smooth it over with some refreshing words. Lev ignores them both, eyes up, blinking as his other eye is finally ready to be opened once more. 

“That smack was so loud, I’d be sure you’d lost a tooth.” Kuroo says, bending over Lev’s head. There’s a grin to try and lift the mood, but as Lev’s withering stare (tinted by tears glazing over his eyeballs) pierces his captain, the latter decides to drop the smile. “Nothing feeling out of place, though?”

“No.” Lev answers curtly, feeling bad as soon as he spits the denial. He checks his teeth with his tongue to make sure again, but nothing bad happened to them. Kuroo takes his leave, telling Yuuki to bring Lev to a proper nurse if his head starts hurting. 

“Don’t try and play when you have a concussion, Lev.” Kuroo notes, hands in his pants as he walks away. Lev tries to turn his head and see where Morisuke is, but Sou won’t let him.

“I am fine,” he bites to the boy whose place he took as a regular, and feels bad for that too. Sou seems to understand. His face doesn’t show any sign of hurt. Yuuki soothes between them once more.

“Can you stand?”

“Yeah, sure…” Lev says, hoisting himself up, taking the bloodied tissue from Yuuki’s hands to wipe at his lips. “Thanks.” He says to the wall behind Sou instead of looking down at him. Sou and Yuuki get up too, both giving Lev a small smile. Holding the first aid kit, Sou closes it and walks away. 

At last, Lev turns to look around the gym. Kuroo set the first years and second years up to block practice at the net. Yamamoto takes their timing while Fukunaga notes the speed down on a piece of paper. Lev watches Yuuki go to the other side of the net, warming up doing flying falls. At last, at the other side of the hall, he sees Kai talking to Morisuke, who rubs his hands.

For a bad moment, Lev hopes the knuckles hurt as much as his own jaw does. Then his shoulders slump, and he wonders when would be a good time to approach Morisuke to talk it out. For now, it is probably for the best to leave him alone and let him cool his zest. Something Lev might need to do too, but more in terms of their relationship.

“Lev, you coming?” Sou calls out to him, standing in line for the block practice. Lev sighs, not in the mood to practice all of a sudden. Then again, it would take his mind of things. So he joins in with Sou, and at the second round of blocks they do, he is ready again to prove he’s better than the rest. 

It falters when Morisuke joins Yuuki at the other side of the net.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Morisuke still believes that, without the circumstance meetings in his life, he’d be as calm and level-headed as Kuroo. Hell, maybe if he’d just have to deal with Yamamoto, he could be as cool as Kai.

Instead life brought him a very own designed demon sprite. In legends and the folklore of his country, they were meant to be smaller beings. At the same time, demons had their tricks to hide their identity and keep their true beings hidden from humanity. Such vices were probably day to day things for Lev, who kept making Morisuke’s life hard. 

As of now, Morisuke wasn’t anything like Kai, who still touched Morisuke lightly on the arms in case he wanted to leash out as Lev walks by. What you’d call walking; the tall blocker leans on heavy on Shibayama. For a second, Morisuke feels bad for what he’s done. He could have pushed Lev’s face away, hold him on arm’s distance, and struggle his legs free and to safer ground. Lev staggers to where Sou was waiting with a first aid kid. The micro-seconds it took to punch him, now fills Morisuke with guilt.

He couldn’t even remember where this immense rage had come from. But this has been the umpteenth time Lev got into his personal space when their teammates were around and could walk in any second. Morisuke had told him at least 30 times the importance of keeping what they had, whatever Lev would call it, well locked from the world and hidden from sight. Not because it was ugly, but because Morisuke didn’t know what to do it with it. 

“Yaku?” Kai’s voice has a softer baritone when he tries to soothe the stress of his teammates. He had that habit ever since he came to Nekoma, when he had to deal with Morisuke’s and Kuroo’s shit. Morisuke doesn’t want to look up to him, so his eyes go as far as the black stripes on Kai’s uniform. 

“I’m sorry for the disruption,” Morisuke manages to bring out, and for the first time in a long time, he feels small again. He cannot bring himself to seek out Lev or to inquire how he is. Instead, his eyes slide to the where the team starts up training. He feels pissed for making a scene that got the core regulars to notice. Maybe giving into a small kiss would have prevented all that. 

“...I wasn’t chiding you for that.” Kai smiles, an understanding one that lures Morisuke in to at least face him properly. “If there’s something that you guys have to take care off or speak about-”

“No, I’ll speak to him later. It’s- he was just acting out of turn as usual.”

“And you took the rough approach with him, as usual.” Kai looks away from Morisuke and to the team’s first and second years, as Inuoka and Lev join them. Morisuke watches Lev for a few moments, making sure the kid can at least jump. Not that Morisuke worries. He’s more worried about Shibayama’s flying falls. There’s another boy who acts way too reckless. Morisuke sighs, making Kai turn around to see what he’s looking at. 

“Mhn, you should help him. Shibayama could injure his arm like that.”

“On it,” Morisuke says, louder, more confident. He takes his cue that the talk is over, and walks to where Shibayama is practicing with a third year, who throws the balls at random points. Shibayama is quick to get them, no problem, and only misses one every eight times or so. 

“Y-Yaku-san!” Shibayama gets up to greet him, and Morisuke takes one of the balls between his arm and his hip. 

He just needs to stay cool and get this practice over with. Lev can wait a little, and think about what he’s done wrong. 

Same as Morisuke, who has a hard time not looking over to the other side of the net. He holds a strict reign on himself. Shibayama needs him more right now, and Morisuke instructs him to get into position. Throwing the ball at random, Morisuke is quite pleased when he watches Shibayama dive. Even when the first year libero cannot keep the ball up probably, and it flies somewhere else, he’s always able to at least touch it. Just touching it isn’t enough of course, and Morisuke is glad to see Shibayama being stern to himself. 

“Please, Yaku-san! At least three more. I know I can do it!” The earnest face and a tiny stature breathing a hunger to improve, reminds Morisuke all too much of himself. It makes Morisuke kinda proud of it, too. He grins, pushing the ball-cart away. If Shibayama receives right, the ball will come back to Morisuke on its own. 

“Don’t make me chase the ball, Shibayama.” Glad to see his protégé’s head nod, Morisuke gets ready to throw the ball.

They do this practice for a couple of minutes, until Kuroo changes the setting. One one side, the blockers would continue, while on the other side the two liberos would exercise block follow ups. Kuroo and their coach would throw balls near the net of one side, to have the blockers run and stop them there. 

“Sometimes you lot have to think more and act less on gut feeling. Otherwise the ball will just drop before your eyes. Even Lev has been able to do it more than once.” Kuroo mentions to some first and second years, who haven’t been able to receive everything up their standard. It seems as if the words are mouthed and heard anymore by Morisuke, whose eyes flicker past the group. Sandalwood eyes go behind the net, to register the incredible strength of height added to their team this year. The praise given to Lev seems to go unheard as well, as the latter doesn’t smile or react on it in his usual pompous ways.

Having to face Lev and being able to see where the ball goes, Morisuke heavy sighs let his shoulders rise up and sack. He needs to concentrate. Widening his legs and his arms, he goes into the receiving position, ready at a second’s notice to fly to any ball dropped near the net. 

The problem of disharmony comes in two separate stages following each other. First, whenever Lev does his round of blocking, he only looks at the ball and doesn’t think about the trajectory it gets post block. He jumps way too slow to get there in time, and gets switched out prematurely. Morisuke feels sorry for him, since he feels responsible. The problem concentration must come because of what happened between them in the storage. 

The second stage follows like the rise of shadows post sunset. Morisuke matches Lev’s sucking, and becomes the unconcentrated one. He knocks Shibayama down a few times trying to get to the ball, for which both of them apologize. He’s a second too slow on the ball. A gruesome 15 minutes later and other team members need to join the liberos to receive balls. All in all, the Lev thing from earlier weighs heavy on Morisuke’s mind, while he’s still sure he’d done what had to be done. It’s not as if they can be handsy and touchy-feely in front of everyone, much less kiss when Shibayama had been so close by.

Yet, although Morisuke knows in his raging heart he was right to fend Lev off, he might have to consider a less harmful method. This thought crosses him as he watches Lev’s eyes change whenever he glances at Morisuke. They are deadly, unforgiving slits. The vicious blocks when he’s back on rotation become harder to follow up each and every time, where another indicator of how bad shit had gotten between them in the time-span of an half hour.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Outside, those that do club for fun leave earlier. They pass Lev, not inviting him to a trip to the convenience store, or asking what he’s doing later on. The club regulars and bench are seated in a half moon circle listen to individual training observations by their coaches. Lev doesn’t respond in his usual fervor. He knows he’s performed less than substandard, and cannot bring himself to look forward to improving. He just wants this day to be done, the throbbing in his jaw to subside. A warm bath and Alisa’s hot milk and honey tea is all he requires for tonight. 

At last the dismissal bellows out and they’re allowed to leave. Lev slumps after Sou and Yuuki, hiding behind their steady stream of conversation to which he’s not required to listen or be active in. They stop a little outside the gymnasium, needing Lev to look up and over Yuuki’s head-

Seeing Morisuke waiting for him. There’s a small shake of head, Morisuke walking off into a direction Lev knows all too well. It had given him multiple heart palpitations. Tagging along after saying goodbye to his friends, Lev follows Morisuke to a side of trees, a few benches and a vending machine. It had been here Lev confessed liking Morisuke, boldly asking him out. Half of his daydreams and needs and rosy-coloured love had hoped for all the best and success. But there had been a part already fully accepting that Morisuke would say no, become angry. Maybe never talk to him.

He’d said yes. Lev had kissed him, his body doubling over, his arms going round and round in need to cover Morisuke’s back. The reaction had been a whirl storm, an uplift breeze, Morisuke’s sputtering forgotten, the foot he put down on Lev’s not painful.

Lev didn’t feel they’d come far at all. He may know a lot more things about Morisuke now than he did before, but in the ways of his body he was still a small cat unable to hunt his prey. 

“How’s your face?” Morisuke asks, the light of the nearby lamppost and vending machine casting a shadow over the side they cannot reach. Lev looks away, showing the part of him that hasn’t been attacked in the crossfire of love. He shrugs his shoulders. Deep down, there’s a hopeful part of him, teasing and playful still, wanting to see it hurts and that Morisuke has to heal him. 

He’d not much in for it right now. 

“C’mon, sit.” Morisuke nods his chin to the closest bench. There’s no authority in his voice, but Lev’s feet drag over the grass still, letting his body fall down on the hard bench. His eyes trained on the knees, he watches the lower half of Morisuke’s frame saunter to him. He doesn’t protest when Morisuke’s legs slide over his, and Lev adjusts when Morisuke sits on his lap. His hands, much smaller than Lev’s, brush over his shoulders, rubbing him awake.

“I didn’t want to hurt you. You know I’m…. trigger-happy with that kind of stuff. I sorta overdid it when you lifted me up and wanted to kiss me.” 

Lev’s mouth barely opens. “We’re together… it should be normal…” 

“I’m still not used to having you great lump of a kid as a boyfriend.” Morisuke’s forehead runs over his bangs. His nose and lips go over the places his knuckles hit, and further below. Lev closes his eyes, unused to the ministrations to come this easy. Unlocking in the process, he lets his hands run over Morisuke’s thighs. His mouth opens to catch a breath as Morisuke’s wet tongue heals his sore skin. 

Slowly he turns his head towards Morisuke, accepting the apology whispered into his veins. The kiss, silent and stationary, evolves more and more as their tongues swirl. Heat washes over Lev, urging his restless hands to move. He trails them over fabrics, under them, in search for skin. Up, low, riding up Morisuke’s shirt, dipping down low. 

Morisuke’s hips grind forward into Lev’s lap when his long fingers tease the curve starting at his lower back. Lev feels reborn when Morisuke’s mouth doesn’t hold back the sounds of want. Until they become the sounds of hesitation. 

“Stop. Please stop.”

Lev has his eyes closed as he does stop reluctantly, his lips still hanging on Morisuke’s bottom lip. Unwilling to let go just yet, eager to let Morisuke have a small break and then continue. Morisuke asked him to stop though, and his mother had taught him a lot about this stuff. He removes his lips and hands from Morisuke, letting them hover close.

“Why do you make me stop when its starts getting fun, Yaku-san..?”

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Morisuke looks away, biting his lip as if tasting Lev’s sweetness on it. It’s unfair to keep it to himself, and as Kai had said ‘Communication is key’. 

“I’m.. we’re… I don’t know what to do.” It’s as close as Morisuke comes to confessing that he’s inexperienced. Lev’s eyes are wide open now, watchful. He doesn’t seem to judge him, just assess him, process the words said to him. 

“I only know that I want you. Isn’t that enough?” Lev says back, his confidence not bothering Morisuke for once. The innocent honesty reflects how much Lev has been holding back for his sake, and it warms his heart. Enough to melt it, enough to let words flow out otherwise unspoken. Morisuke clenches his eyes shut, unable to look Lev into his eyes. For the things he’s about to say have been on his mind since the beginning, but he is too shy and insecure to ever raise the topic.

The short bangs across Lev’s forehead tickle Morisuke’s, give him reassurance that he can speak what’s on his mind. Although it’s the beginning of summer, Morisuke feels himself quiver. He steadies his hands on Lev’s shoulders, biting his tongue and scolding himself for being such a scaredy-cat. 

“I’ve been thinking… if we’d do it… who- uhm. What way we’d choose, and uhm. W. Who-” He couldn’t say it, too embarrassed to speak any further. Lev’s thumbs circle his skin, soothe him. He offers soft reassurance with his lips, telling Morisuke it’s okay not to put it in words. As if they’re keeping a secret from the night time itself, their lips find each other not for a kiss, but for a simple brush, as Lev whispers the words only meant for Morisuke.

“We can test it out, fingers first. See what you like, what you’d be comfortable to do. I’m fine either way, as long as I’m with you.” Lev’s head tilts to the side, then kisses Morisuke under his jaw. Whispering promises by ways of his tongue curling at the edge of Morisuke’s ear. 

Unable to handle his ears being kissed, Morisuke resumes their brush of lips with new energy. It slows to a halt soon enough, like a soft confession only meant for the night. To take it in their own pace and not rush the want, but having Morisuke be more willing to try.

“I don’t care if it hurts me, as long as you’re okay, I’m good too,” Lev says between kisses, and Morisuke has to hold his face in his hands to make Lev stop this time. He watches him, those earnest eyes staring back so unafraid and sure of themselves.

This whole evening is too much to bear, even as his burden finally unloads itself from his shoulders. He falls forward into the waiting arms, his forehead on Lev’s side. He doesn’t ask for verbal promise, and tries to focus on the thumbs soothing his sides. Morisuke doesn’t say thank you either, same as he didn’t apologize out loud for who he is or how he reacts. Not now he knows he can make up for it another way.

Steadying himself, his hands cross up and down Lev’s chest, pawing the strength. From his throat to his toes, every fiber of him feels hot and wanting Morisuke had been surprised by his hips when they moved without thinking, and he understands what it meant. To finally realize what he read in books about ‘knowing when you’re ready’. It’s the same in fiction as it is in reality; all you need is trust. 

“Want to come over Saturday evening?” He mutters, half hoping Lev didn’t hear it, half hoping he’s going to inquire for what exactly he’s being asked over. Morisuke could save himself then, denying anything dirty. Instead, Lev kisses the side of his throat, towards the neck, making Morisuke growl and warn him about marks. 

“I’d love to. And don’t worry, I can bring the stuff we need. If we need it.” Lev smiles into his skin, way too cocky and confident. For once, Morisuke doesn’t mind it, feels lighter and happier for it. Maybe they’ll screw up, maybe Lev is as bad in bed as he is receiving simple spikes and serves. He probably needs a lot of training in that section too. It may take time until they get it right without hurting the other.

Morisuke grins, for once confident that he can take him on.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I didn't have the fic beta'd 8DD I just want to clean up all my wips (they're legion) and for the views I get it doesn't work letting the fics rot in my g-drive... I wanna write for fun and perfection has such a high cost sometimes! I read this fic over a few times so I hope there are no crazy stupid mistakes left in them. 
> 
> If you liked this fic, please let me know!! I love reading comments and replying to them ;v; whatever you wanna say, don't be afraid and say it!!
> 
> ((EDIT!!! question!!!)) I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this as there was someone in the comments asking about a First time situation for these two~~ I was wondering if there were people who strictly want to see one guy top/bottoming or if switching would be okay as well??? I kinda know how I would love to write them, how to explore their wants and needs (as well as pleasing the other), but I don't want to scare people off if they're not interested in one of them being an actual top/bottom... I'll probably still write what I want but if you read this and have suggestions/ideas, please don't hesitate to put them in the comments or hit me up in the dms @ twit (fukuroudamn) or @ tumbs (fish-wifey).


End file.
